Studies on this project will allow a genetic analysis of human and mouse genes important in the regulation, production, replication and structure of virus particles known to play an important role in growth regulation, neoplasia and possible differentiation. In addition, they demonstrate the highly evolved mechanisms for oncogenic virus control in humans.